


Crossroads

by PennyPi



Series: Daffodil [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Demon AU, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyPi/pseuds/PennyPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he got so desperate he tried crazy things. Kakasaku. Demon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead just slow.
> 
> ok so maaaybe I was watching Supernatural and maaaybe I wanted to write something where one of them was a demon. I made up a bit of my own lore for this so please excuse it. Think of this as my contribution to the 2014 KakaSaku week when demon was the theme of the day. I still have a million and one other ks stories to start and finish so don't expect much any time soon.
> 
> Except for one.

He knelt on the gravel as the rain drummed heavily on his back, thinking about how drunk he must be to try this, he buried the small box. Shuffling the stones to cover the package he sat back and waited for something he wasn't even sure was going to happen, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to. He couldn't help but admire the yellow flowers that grew at the roadside and how the rain seemed to make the petals just a little more vibrant than usual amongst the wild flowers. He remembered very little of his mother from when he was younger but for some reason her love of flowers had stuck. He looked around him trying to recite their Latin names to himself, " Achillea millefolium...Bidens torta...", it was a strange habit he had developed when he was uneasy or nervous, an odd security blanket that would remind him of his mother arranging flowers and enthusiastically reciting their names and herbal uses to him.

"For growing among the weeds they are rather lovely."

He stood quickly and spun around to face the direction the voice came from, defensive stance and kunai at the ready, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The pink haired woman stood abruptly from where she admired the yarrow flowers, "Is that any way to speak to the person you summoned?", her face grew pink as she strode to him, finger pointing warningly in his face, "If you're just going to bullshit about I'm going to leave!"

When Kakashi had started drinking heavily in the afternoon he would have never guessed it was going to lead him to try to summon a demon. Certainly not a short and pink haired demon whose face was flushed with anger at him. And he certainly didn't expect to end up laughing at said demon and watch her brows furrow even more.

"Who do you think you are laughing at me? I could send you to the pits of Hell if I wanted to!", despite the demon's threats Kakashi's laughs increased in volume until he could no longer stand from the pain in his sides.

Her face burnt red as she stared at this strange human, who was he to think he could summon her just to laugh at her! Who dared to summon her and treat her like this? In the rain and stinking of booze? She considered changing her protocol for a summons waiting for him to calm down. Maybe she'd require it to be indoors, a nice restaurant or they co-

He finally stopped his laughter and stood again towering over her and wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry but when I imagined making a deal with a demon I had someone more... substantial in mind."

"It's not smart to underestimate your opponent."

As the words feel from her lips Kakashi saw something change in the girls eyes, he could no longer feel the rain on his skin but an intense heat radiating from where she stood. The parts of him closest to her felt like they should be burning but he saw no affliction on his skin, only now noticing the rain around them was evaporating before it could touch them.

Now he could see it. This girl wasn't to be underestimated. Despite her small and delicate appearance she could deal him serious damage without so much as a flinch, even in the light green of her eyes he could see a fire burning intensely within her, "You'll get yourself killed."

The waves of heat receded to a comforting warmth before retreating back to the mild weather of before. He could feel the rain against his skin again and was thankful for it to cool his skin.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I was being thoughtless."

She seemed to approve of his apology as her face broke out into a wide smile and she laughed lightly, "Now that that is out of the way, nice to meet you, I'm Sakura.", her hand held out promptly for him to shake and he accepted, not quite expecting the vice grip she would have and sharing his name.

"So Kakashi, what have you brought me here for? In the middle of the night? In the rain?", her voice going from excited and dropping ever so slightly with every question as she looked around and realized where she was, she hoped she wasn't going to get hit by a cart like Naruto had last week.

She was definitely changing her summon protocol, as a newbie she was restricted to basic ritual on the middle of an intersection and she longed for the days where she would be able to change it, the more power a demon had the more control they could have over their summoning ritual. To think that her first summons would be in the rain to an old ninja that had obviously been drinking until recently. Her mentor had certainly painted a more elegant picture of the deals she had made over the centuries, stories of kings, musicians looking for fame and fortune and the occasional humorous tale where someone thought it'd be a good idea to trade their sole for a pint of lager. She was aware it wasn't the best job about but she'd rather do this than having to hang about in the pits torturing people. Tsunade had told her that fresh demons tended to steer away from heavier jobs, something about the recent change made them have empathy for the souls but she was assured it would disappear in time. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She watched Kakashi ponder and wondered what his wish would be, he didn't seem like the fame type, what was the point of it when your job remained in the shadows. Money was a possibility, everyone had their price despite how noble they thought they were. Those were always the main two, that and love.

"I'll be honest I didn't quite plan this out, I didn't even expect anyone to appear let alone a cute girl.", he scratched the back of his head nervously at his own confession, " Do you have to wait for me to decide or can I call back later?"

Sakura's face remained red at the compliment as she tried to remember the procedure, she had memorised everything there was to know about making a deal but it seemed like she had yet to come across a case where a human didn't know what they wanted.

"I'm honestly not sure, this is my first.", she admitted through her hands as they attempted to cover her red face.

One set of fingers separated so she could glare at the ninja, "Most people know what they want when they choose to summon a demon."

He rubbed the back of his head again and gave what she assumed was a smile through his mask, "Ah well, I guess we're both pretty new to this."

"Umm yeah, so I guess I should just wait until you've decided on what you want to exchange,", she scratched her cheek in a bashful manner, "I don't exactly want to return from my first summons with nothing to show for it.", she was certain Ino and Sai and everyone she knew would mock her for failing her first try.

"I had a much clearer idea of what I wanted before...", he sunk to the ground, crossing his legs and staring down at an empty beer bottle she hadn't noticed before, "I thought I would just be able to say it but.."

She sat in front of him and mirrored his pose, "What were you going to ask for?", she couldn't help but be curious at this strange man, looking closer at his face his looked younger than she thought he was, his grey hair had thrown her off.

Sakura continued to study him as he sat quietly, preparing himself for what he couldn't say before she assumed, she saw a lean body under a tight-fitting roll neck and a painted mask tied to the side of his head, she guessed it was supposed to be a wolf. When she had previously assumed him to be at least 40 by his slouched posture and light hair she now estimated him to be in his early twenties, just a shame the look in his eyes added a few years.

"I wanted to bring someone back but..", he stalled again trying to find his best words thankful that the buzz from the alcohol had worn off in the cool rain, "it's selfish to ask for that isn't it?"

"If it's what you want."

"It is but it's not right. Your existence means the possibility they're in a better place.. how can I drag them from there just to satisfy myself?"

He looked so crestfallen and strict rules dictated she shouldn't influence a mortals opinion because in Sai's opinion they get what they asked for and that was that.

"What were their names?"

She recognized a few, a previous Hokage and his wife, and his own parents were in the list.

The pink haired demon pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and made a note to ask Tsunade about it and put it away as she addressed him. "Kakashi?"

He looked up, finally pulling his eyes from the empty bottle to look her in the eyes as she continued, "There's a balance in place and even if we made the deal bringing back so many people requires more... and other people will pay for that, I can't guarantee it will be someone you don't know."

He stood abruptly, turned away from her, and threw the bottle hard into the road and swore quietly, "I can handle loosing my soul for them,", he laughed bitterly as he looked up into the dark sky, "pretty sure I lost it a while ago but I don't want someone else to pay for selfishness."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be happy.", she almost shouted at him.

She barely knew him but seeing him so broken was painful, she didn't want his short existence to be an agonizing ordeal.

He turned to face her again as he spoke quietly, "Then that's what I want. I'll trade my soul so I can be happy, even if it's just for 10 years."

"Then you're aware of what happens at the end of those 10 years?"

"I'm sure I've been through worse.", his eye creased as if he was taking the situation lightly but in the short time Sakura had known him she was aware he understood what he was sacrificing.

His hand rose in offer to shake, "It's a deal then."

She swatted his hand away as if the gesture insulted her and a small smile grew on her face, "That's not how we seal a deal."

She had tugged his mask down and pulled him towards her before he realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had to really stretch this to make Kakashi as in character as possible in the position so sorry he's so very unKakashi here but hopefully this will make more sense in a kinda of sequel I'm writing for this... umm maybe...
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammar errors please! I'm honestly to lazy to check or find someone else to hahaa


End file.
